


Go Straight | Go Left

by htbthomas



Category: Terriers
Genre: Alternate Ending, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide 2010, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what do you say, partner? Which way will it be?" Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Straight | Go Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perdiccas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/gifts).



> Enjoy this treat! Thanks to Luna for the beta. ♥

**  
_January 2011_   
**

_Go Straight_

Dear baby girl,

I don't know why I'm writing to you, except that there's not much to do in prison, you know? But every day I look at the paternity results taped to the wall beside my pillow. I told your mommy to tear them up, but she didn't. She gave them to me instead, and I'm so glad. I can't be with you every day, to watch you grow in your mom's tummy, so at least I have something.

My cellmate thinks I'm crazy. Well, first he thought I was a pushover, and we _know_ your daddy isn't that. Well, you _will_ know that, when you're in elementary school and some bully tries to shake you down for your lunch money. When I get out, I'll teach you how to go for the kidneys, 'cause Pollacks don't stand for that.

You won't even read these until we're back together. But I don't care - I want my little girl to know that even though he messed up, your daddy is trying to do what's right. No matter how hard it may seem, no matter how small you are, no matter what. And that's the most important lesson I can teach you.

Love,  
Dad

 _Go Left_

To: vetkatie11@gmail.com  
From: 475901957@hbi.ru (Britt)  
Subject: I'm okay

Katie,

I got the tech guys back in Ocean Beach to make this untraceable, so there's no way to reply. As soon as I can get them to set up a cell phone signal here in Mexico, I'll call you and talk. If you'll take the call. I don't blame you if you hang up on me. I deserve it.

I know you're probably mad at me right now - but please don't delete this email. I told you the last time I saw you that I didn't want to know the paternity results. I don't, I swear. But could you save this or print it out for him or her? I may never see either of you again, but I can't go without explaining why.

\--Britt

Dear baby,

By the time you read this, I don't know even know if I'll know your name, if you're a boy or girl, if you even know who I am. I _hope_ we'll be together. But if we're not, I want you to know I love you. More than anything. But things were such a mess when I left. I didn't want you growing up knowing your daddy was an ex-con, having the kids at school tease you for it. You're a Pollack, so I bet you can hold your own.

I'm trying to start over here. I've got your Uncle Hank with me, and he knows people down here. If I can figure things out, I'm coming back to see you. I don't care how long it takes. And maybe your mom can forgive me for being such a dummy.

Love,  
Dad

 **  
_January 2012_   
**

_Go Straight_

Baby Girl,

I've been here for a year now. I can't believe that you are already five months old! Your mommy brings you to see me as much as she can, but she's so busy finishing up her vet degree that I wish I was the one watching you at home instead of Grandma.

Your Uncle Hank used to come see me a lot, too. I hope he's all right. Does he still visit you? We used to get in over our heads, but always came out on top, because we had each other. Don't tell him I ever said this, but I think it's just as hard for him to wait for me to get out as it is for you and your mommy.

I've been trying to keep my nose clean, to fly straight. You be good, too, baby girl. Stay cute, your daddy will be home soon.

Love,  
Dad

P.S. Katie, please call Maggie's office and have her get in touch with Hank. I'm worried about him.

 _Go Left_

To: vetkatie11@gmail.com  
From: pollack@hbi.ru  
Subject: Package

Katie,

There's a package at the Post, Pack and Mail addressed to you. I couldn't call, since we haven't figured out how they linked me and Hank to the bust. But I don't know any other way to fix what happened. I'm so glad you and baby girl are safe. I swore to god that whatever I did down here wouldn't affect you - but I guess I screwed up again.

I don't know how they even found you, unless they were just hitting all of my past girlfriends. It doesn't matter. There should be enough money to get you a new place and at least a decent car.

I wish you would reconsider coming down here. Or getting out of Ocean Beach. I swear, that place is cursed.

\--Britt

P.S. Could you print this one, too?

Baby Girl,

Wherever you are right now, I want you to know your daddy is always thinking about you, thinking about all the things he could have done differently so that he could be right there with you. Watching you sit up for the first time, get your first tooth, take your first steps in a few months.

Hug your mama for me when you read this. Hug her every day one time extra for me, okay?

Love,  
Dad

 **  
_January 2013_   
**

_Go Straight_

Baby Girl,

I hope this is the _last_ letter you'll get from me. When I'm in prison, that is. When I walk out of those gates a free man, I'm going to lift you so high into the air that you're going to block out the sun. And then I may never let you go again.

You and your mommy have been a constant reminder to me of all that is good in the world. And with your mommy's new practice, I can stay with you all day long! Maybe we'll both go in and help around the place. Since your Uncle Hank is gone, I ~~have to take care of the people who hurt~~ have to figure out a new job that's safe. You can pet the doggies and I'll fix the plumbing.

That reminds me, don't forget to bring Winston! I miss that pooch almost as much as both of you! But just a little less.

Love,  
Dad

P.S. Katie: I hope that's okay, working around the clinic? It's just with what happened to Hank... Damn, I won't let you girls be part of that world ever again.

 _Go Left_

To: drkatie@nicholsveterinary.com  
From: dolworth@hbi.ru  
Subject: Katie please call

011-52-612-555-6820

* * *

 _Go Straight_  
"Britt," Katie says, smiling so wide her face feels like it's going to crack, "Welcome home." She carries Lucy on her hip, and spreads her other arm wide. Winston stands beside her, two short barks his greeting. He feels more than sees the empty space where Hank would have stood.

Britt can't get into the circle of her arms quickly enough. "Katie, Katie, " he whispers into her hair. "I love you so much." The world almost stops for him as he breathes in her scent. Then Lucy complains and he turns his smile on her. "Baby girl! You're so biiiiiig!"

Lucy giggles and lets her daddy do just what he promised. He spins her around and around until they are both dizzy.

 _Go Left_

"Britt," Katie says, "You're home now." She carries Lucy on her hip as she watches the coffin lower into the ground. Hank holds out his arms for her, and she gratefully buries herself in his embrace.

"Katie, Katie," he says quietly. "He loved you so much." Lucy starts to complain, but she ignores it as long as she can, letting her tears darken Hank's jacket.

She'd discovered a large sum of money deposited into her bank account yesterday. Hank had told her it was all of Britt's savings, held aside for the day when they were all reunited.

It's enough to start over somewhere else. Anywhere else. Enough to start a veterinary practice on the other side of the country if she wants. And as she thinks about Britt's smile, the one she'll never see again, the world starts to spin until her legs give out beneath her.


End file.
